Delivery
by Jessizle95
Summary: As their new child is almost here, with one more push to go who and what will they welcome into their little family of three? This starts off in the Delivery room and goes back and forth from the delivery to the waiting room. One chapter story. P.S. I was kind of hoping for more name options but the name I choose I hope you will like!


~Delivery Room~

"One more push Lila," the ob said to Lila who was squeezing Spencer's hand until it started to turn white.

"Your doing fine love," Spencer said biting through the pain in his hand

Lila pushed. The sound of the babies cries filled the room.

"It's a boy!" The ob chimed, "do you want to cut the cord?" The ob asked Spencer handing him the surgical scissors to cut the baby's umbilical cord.

Spencer's hand shook as he was handed the scissors. He missed Sophie's birth which hurt him. He slowly moved his hand to the umbilical cord cutting the cord where the ob told him to. He smiled down at his baby boy as she handed the baby to Lila.

~Waiting room~

"Here that Sophie?" David asked Sophie at the sound of the cry; for they all gathered in the waiting room and the outside hall to welcome the newest member of the Reid family.

"I'm big sister now aren't I?" Sophie asked, listening to the baby cry.

"Yes you are princess," Derek responded, "and I bet you will be the best big sister any little boy or girl could ask for." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think that Uncle Derek?"

"I know so." He told her as he watched her listen to the cry

~Delivery Room~

Spencer remained baby struck as he stared at the newest member of their little family. "Are you okay Spencer?" Lila asked concerned for his face started to look pale.

"Sir, do you need to sit down?" The ob nurse asked as she finished cleaning Lila.

"I...I...I" he mumbled

"Sir please take a a seat." The ob begged. She was just glad he didn't have the surgical scissors any more.

His eyes fluttered. His hands shook. His legs trembled. He had delivered a baby before for a case he didn't understand why this delivery was getting to him. He figured because it was his own. He took his time to get to the closest chair. "I just need a moment." He managed to say. He leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. He took deep breaths before looking back at his son and wife.

"Do you want to hold him before she takes him to get him cleaned and weighed?" Lila asked. Spencer nodded.

Lila handed the ob their new born son and watched as she handed him to Spencer. He took his son with caution. He smiled at his son for he was proud to be his father. "Hi there," he said gently stroking his son's cheek.

~Waiting Room~

"When do you think I get to meet him?" Sophie asked

"How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl." Derek asked

"I know it's my brother." Sophie insisted

"Sister's Intuition?" Jennifer asked Sophie

"Yeah, sister's intuition." Sophie responded

~Delivery Room~

"Can our daughter see him now?" Lila asked the ob

"I'd prefer to get him fully cleaned first."

She said, she walked over to Spencer who handed him their newest member.

"I'll be back in no time with him." The ob nurse said as she left the room with the child.

"You know now we have to come up with a name for him." Lila said looking over at Spencer.

"That can wait till later can't it?" Spencer said

"We have to name him sometime."

"I know," Spencer replied, "I have an idea for a name but let's see what Sophie wants to name him."

~Waiting Room~

The team brought her over to the glass where a nurse was taking care of a new baby. Derek picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "See there," Derek said, "that's your new baby brother or sister." Derek said pointing to the baby.

Sophie watched as the nurse weigh him, measure him and dress him.

"Derek, Sophie was right, it is a little boy." Aaron said pointing out the little blue outfit the nurse was dressing him in.

"I wonder if he has a name?" Sophie asked smiling at her new brother.

They turned when they heard the door open and close to Lila's room. Spencer walked over to them and joined them in watching the nurse.

"How is Lila doing?" Aaron asked Spencer

"She is doing great, me on the other hand..." He rambled

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Jennifer asked

"No not yet. Sophie, do you want to come with me?" Spencer asked

"To see mommy?"

"Yes to see your mom." He responded looking up at Sophie.

Derek took her down from his shoulders and handed her to Reid. "Congratulations kid."Derek said,

"Thank you." He said taking Sophie in his arms and walked back into the delivery room.

"He looked pale." Aaron said standing up against the wall,

"He probably fainted again." Morgan said

"I doubt it he didn't look like he passed out probably just got weak." Jennifer said

"We should stay in case he needs something." David said.

"Agreed." Aaron responded

~Delivery Room~

"How are you feeling mommy?" Sophie asked as he sat her at the edge of the bed. Sophie took her mother's hand and gave it a kiss.

"I'm fine sweetie, did daddy tell you that you have a new brother?" Sophie shook her head yes in response, "do you have a name in mind for your little brother?" They decided to see what name Sophie would come up with.

"Can we call him Morgan? Like Uncle Morgan?" Sophie asked looking between her two parents.

"Do you got a middle name for him?" Spencer asked Sophie.

"James?" Sophie said with a questioned look. She had overheard them talking about names and fell in love with the name.

A knock came at the door as the nurse brought back little Morgan, "he weighs 7 lbs 8oz and he is 21.5 inches long. He is a healthy baby boy. Congratulations again." She said looking at the happy little family.

"Can I hold him?" Sophie asked.

"Sure thing Sophie." Spencer said. He walked over to his son and picked him up gently. He told Sophie how to hold him properly. She held out her arms correctly as he gently placed him in her arms. He smiled as she smiled down at her baby brother.

"I'm going to step out to tell them that they are more than welcome to come in and see him." Spencer told Lila. She nodded in response as she watched Sophie holding her brother for the first time.

~Waiting Room~

As Spencer stepped out of the delivery room he felt the stares of his team. "Do you want to see him?" Spencer asked not giving away the name of his son yet.

"Can we?" Penelope asked

"Of course, though you may have a hard time getting him away from Sophie." He chuckled

~Delivery Room~

He quietly opened the door to the delivery room letting them in. Sophie still remained holding baby Morgan as a Lila watched with a careful eye.

"Congratulations," Aaron said looking at Sophie, Lila, and Reid.

"Thank you." Lila responded,

"Do you got a name for him yet?" Jennifer asked

"I believe so." Spencer responded

"Well, what is it?" Derek asked

"Morgan James." Spencer said looking over at Derek waiting for his response

"You named him after me?" Derek said watching over Sophie and little Morgan.

"Of course, the way you are with Sophie and the friend you have been to me over the years, and the way I know how you will be with little Morgan. You have always been there for me." Spencer responded.

"May I hold him?" Derek asked

"Uncle Derek, you can hold little Morgan anytime." Sophie said graciously handing little Morgan to Derek.

Derek smiled at little Morgan James as he cradled him in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. Spencer stood smiling just on the other side of Derek as little Morgan gave a baby smile to Derek; just as his eyes fluttered open.

"Baby blue eyes," Derek said staring into the eyes of the child.

"They will more than likely start to change around four months. He will probably have brown eyes." Spencer said.

"He is a cutie Spencer. May I?" Jennifer asked,

"Go on ahead."

Derek handed little Morgan to Jennifer. She cradled him in her arms.

"I do have something to ask of you but it can wait." Spencer said glancing at Jennifer and Derek. He knows it may be a lot for Derek to handle if something happened to him but he knew David wouldn't hesitate to step in and help. He knew none of them would.

~Two hours later~

After everyone started to leave Derek and Jennifer stayed. Derek was holding little Morgan smiling as little Morgan held his thumb.

"What did you need to ask?" Jennifer asked Spencer.

"We was talking before Lila went into labor, we would like you to be Morgan James godparents."

"Of course Spencer," Jennifer said answer for the both of them.

"I know the others would help in a heartbeat if anything happened to either of us, I just appreciate what you two have done for me and for us."

Jennifer hugged Spencer and gave little Morgan a soft kiss upon his forehead. She hugged Sophie before she left, "Congratulations." She said as she walked out.

Derek remained holding little Morgan in the watchful eyes of his parents and little Sophie.


End file.
